Bleach Epic Battles
by hakareshi
Summary: We've all wondered what it would be like, if lets say, Byakuya fought Aizen, or Grimmjow fought Kenpachi. Well come here, and you will see battles you've been waiting for. Bleach Epic Battles, come inside and discover a world of fights you've never seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach Epic Battles. A number of long awaited battles which we've wanted to see for so long. I've decided to allow my readers to choose the next battles which I will write. The battles will go on as long as I can make it, and then I will make a sequel. Please do not tell me who you want to win, because I will decide that. I will also refuse outrageous battles, like Yuzu vs Kenpachi, cause that just stupid, and I will also make techniques up to make the battle more interesting. Techniques which I will mention at the end of the chapter. I will also list the next 10 fights in each chapter. Here is my first battle, which I decided to do by myself:**

**Grimmjow vs Ulquiorra, the battle we've all been waiting for to see who is stronger.  
**

Ulquiorra looked at the sexta espada devilishly. Grimmjow had kept bothering him and bothering him, claming that he was just too scared to fight. Ulquiorra had gotten sick of Grimmjow disturbing his peace, so he decided to settle matters right now by defeating Grimmjow. The 6th had jumped at the request, and immediately offered a time and place to fight. (The area of Las Noches where he had fought Ichigo.)

Grimmjow laughed maniacally. He hated Ulquiorra's demeaning attitude, how he was always acting cool as if he was the king of the world, and the way he kissed Aizen's ass. Now would be the time to settle the lifelong fued between him and green eyed Arrancar.

Grimmjow rushed forward in a frenzy of primal rage and instinct. He lashed a fist out at Ulquiorra's head, whom the opposite easily blocked. He punched Grimmjow in the face, sending the 6th spiraling backwards into a nearby tower. Grimmjow got up and laughed. It was everything that he had expected. He flew at top speed into the air, quickly using a Sonido behind Ulquiorra. The 4th barely had time to think as Grimmjow cupped his chin and charged up a point blank Cero blast. Grimmjow's laughter echoed into the air.

"DIE ULQUIORRA!"

To his surprise, Ulquiorra gripped his hand and pushed it towards him, forcing the blue haired Arrancar to take on the force of his own cero, the backlash sending him into a wall. His Hierro (Iron Skin) was able to withstand most of the attack, but Grimmjow's temper flared. Ulquiorra looked down upon him.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Don't think that trash like you can defeat me. I am superior, and I will always be, so just give up now before you hurt yourself any longer." Grimmjow's pride got him pissed to the max as he unsheathed his sword. "Shut the fuck up you bastard!" He sonidoed behind Ulquiorra and started sending rapid connecting slashes his way. Ulquiorra blocked each of the hits with his hand, but was behind pushed back by the brunt of the attack.

Due to the fact that the Sexta Espada fought mostly with one hand while wielding his sword Ulquiorra also held the task of blocking attacks from the other hand. Grimmjow used his knee to kick Ulquiorra in his stomach and charged up a cero. Grimmjow laughed again, his mask moving rythmically with his face.

"Are your scared Ulquiorra! Are you scared of me crushing you!" Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow's hand, and prepared to do the same feat as before, but found himself impaled in the shoulder by Grimmjow's sword. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I have more important things to be doing that playing with trash..." He opened his eyes, and immediately appeared behind Grimmjow, recurring by kicking the Espada 10 feet into the air. Ulquiorra held up his finger and a green ball charged up, shooting a green blast. Grimmjow barely had time to dodge as the attack collided with his body. Ulquiorra landed to the ground and started walking away. Another example of trash he had just disposed.

The dust cleared from the attack Ulquiorra had delivered, and Grimmjow limped out. He was bloodied and the right side of his body had taken a lot of damage. The Sexta Espada yelled. "Where are you going you bastard! This fight isn't over yet!" Ulquiorra turned around and sighed, why was trash so persistent...

Gripping his sword once again, Grimmjow used his fingernails to scratch against it, creating a grinding noise like nails on a blackboard. In a rage, he yelled. "Kishire! Pantera! (Grind, Panthera)" A huge blue explosion surrounded the battlefield as Grimmjow, in his released form, walked out. He had jagged teeth, clawed hands, paws for feet, and a tail. His hair became long and flowing, and his eye markings enlarged, extending to the tips of his ears, which also became cat-like. He lost his trademark jaw mask, which was replaced by a sort of crown on his forehead. His clothing changed to a form-fitting white outfit covered in stripes.

Grimmjow roared, creating huge shockwaves slamming Ulquiorra back into the ground of Las Noches.

Ulquiorra got up, and jumped to a nearby building. He had never really seen any other Espada release during their Zanpakuto during the special training sessions Tousen watched over. He would always leave the room out of boredom or on a mission by Aizen. Plus he didn't really care, he could kill every one of them anyway. That was what he thought, until the sexta Espada appeared in front of him and slammed a claw into his stomach, sending him skyrocketing towards the closest tower. Grimmjow grinned. "Who's the trash now eh Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra got up, finding being thrown around displeasing.

"So this is your release, is it Grimmjow, its as disheveled and wrecked as you are." Grimmjow threw his head back and let out a laugh. "Don't be fuckin' stupid Ulquiorra, first of all, there's only two ranks between us, so at this rate, unless you release, you're gonna die!"

Ulquiorra kept the same nonchalant expression on his face, but he knew there was truth to the 6th's words. He was still bent on finishing the match with the least effort possible, so he decided to do so. Ulquiorra sonidoed up above Grimmjow and formed a green cero in his hand. Unlike the last cero, this one kept increasing, and Ulquiorra muttered. "Gran Rey Cero..." A huge green burst of energy shot forward, spiraling rapidly at Grimmjow. The 6th smiled and used his agility to easily avoid it. Ulquiorra's eyes shot open as he was kneed in the stomach by the transformed 6th.

Grimmjow appeared behind Ulquiorra and kept punching and kicking him consecutively. The 4th fired out 5 shots of bala which was of course, easily avoided. Grimmjow spun around rapidly, crashing into Ulquiorra's abdomen. He then followed it up with a cero, doing further damage to the already beaten up 4th.

Ulquiorra got up, battered and tossed around, but to Grimmjow's surprise, he didn't show any signs of fear or defeat, he merely scoffed. "I see your fighting style, so I guess I can stop holding back..."

The 4th took his blade out, and started spinning it around slowly. It came to a stop and Ulquiorra muttered. "Cacareo ,Demente Guasón..." (Cackle, Mad Joker) Grimmjow grinned. The two at their full power, this was the fight he had long anticipated, the opponent even stronger and more important than Kurosaki.

Ulquiorra's hair grew longer, so long it went to his legs. His mask was replaced by a jester's hat sticking straight up on top of his head, his eyes shrinked, while his hands turned completely white. His shoes were replaced by curly jester's footwear, and black markings grew around his lips. His outfit seperated into white and green colors, while his Zanpakuto was replaced by a jester's staff. Ulquiorra's expression stayed the same, while Grimmjow's had a mixture of amusement and disguist.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I never expected you to have this kind of release Ulquiorra, it doesn't fit your whole cool facade. It doesn't matter, i'll still kill you."

Ulquiorra merely scowled, and to Grimmjow's surprise, the scowl turned to a wide grin. "Grimmjow, you really are stupid aren't you, in this form you stand no chance!" Ulquiorra cackled madly, while Grimmjow stopped, just not feeling comfortable in the new 4th's new form. Ulquiorra rushed at Grimmjow, with a small spike sticking out of his staff. Grimmjow sonidoed out of the way and pointed his elbow forward, quickly shooting a deadly dart at Ulquiorra. The dart collided with its intended target, but to Grimmjow's surprise, he burst into confetti. The 4th appeared behind Grimmjow and laughed madly, kind of like Ichigo's inner hollow, and kicked Grimmjow forward, then appearing in front of him, blowing lightly. The small blow knocked all the breath out of Grimmjow, and sent him flying backwards. Ulquiorra laughed and laughed while spinning his staff.

Grimmjow was pissed, and rushed towards his target again, throwing cero after cero, while the 4th dodged it in comical ways, either by jumping up, or quickly jumping right. Ulquiorra rushed towards Grimmjow, and pointed his staff out. Grimmjow thought it was out of range, but the spike propelled forward quickly, and pierced him. The 6th disconnected himself and growled, yelling. "Desgarron!" Large claws of energy propelled out towards Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra in response spun his staff around quickly, which created a type of black hole, sucking in the attack. Grimmjow panted, very angry, and rushed towards Ulquiorra again, pouring all his energy into one punch. Ulquiorra made no move.

Approximately 3 inches away from the 4th's face, Grimmjow froze. "What the hell is going?!" Ulquiorra cackled again. "When my spike pierced you, the poison in it nullified all your movements, you're gonna die Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra punched Grimmjow, appearing in front of him and kicking him down. With Grimmjow flying downwards at full speed, Ulquiorra appeared behind him again, kicking him so hard it broke his spine.

Grimmjow's resureccion began to disappear as he passed out. Ulquiorra left him alive, finding it troublesome to explain to Aizen why Grimmjow was dead and his body reeked of the 4th's reiatsu. After reverting himself, he inwardly, but very, very reluctantly cursed Aizen for giving him such a twisted form. He hoisted Grimmjow's body up, and headed to Las Noches to ask Inoue to heal the trash.

**Ulquiorra's release was made up, I thought it would be kind of an interesting twist, I mean from cool to calm, to twisted and laughy (is that even a word?) Hope you enjoy. Review and tell me who I shall do next D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, reviews within two hours of writing. Arigato guys, well I didn't want Grimmjow to be completely useless xD **

**And I already have my next fight.**

**Forgot to mention this, but I do not own Bleach.**

**Fights Coming up**

**Kenpachi vs Mayuri**

**Urahara vs Aizen**

**Grimmjow vs Kenpachi**

**Zaraki Kenpachi vs Yamamoto Genryuusai, let the fight commence!  
**

Kenpachi yawned as he approached the Squad 1 barracks. The building stretches were more luxurious than any of the other squads, but then again, Yama-jii was the Soutaicho (Captain Commander) and he received a higher pay than anyone else in the Seireitei. Zaraki only used his provisions to visit Squad 12 and find out new ways to make battle more enjoyable.

Zaraki walked into the compounds, and jumped over a fence to get into a large dust-ridden battlefield. Yamamoto usually used this for training. It had acres upon acres and dirt and beyond that were forests. The old man had called Zaraki over to test his skills. The 11th squad needed to live up to its reputation as the combat squad, and as such, the captain couldn't slack. Who better to test him than the head captain?

Yamamoto stood out on one end of the field, his skin as wrinkly as a misused pillow. His white haori and black haori hung down at his waist as his muscles showed. Proof of thousands of years of fighting and gaining power. The 1st squad captain got up.

"So you've arrived Kenpachi." He said in a hoarse voice.

Zaraki licked his lips as he noticed the man's reiatsu. "Yep, this is gonna be one hell of a battle, a battle which I wont lose."

Yamamoto brought his cane down, creating a noise that echoed throughout the battlefield. "Don't be so confident boy, never underestimate the enemy!"

Zaraki twitched at being called boy, but prepared to take out his Zanpakuto. Before he could do so however, a pink blob popped up, showing herself on Kenpachi's back. "Ken-chan looks happy, yay!" Zaraki smiled at his partner. "Stay over there Yachiru, this fight will be my most exiting yet." He pointed to the fence, which she quickly hopped up on.

Before Zaraki had a time to say a word, Yamamoto appeared behind him and brought his sword down. Zaraki did a backflip and avoided it just in time. Yamamoto looked at him sternly and spoke in a strict voice. "Never take your eyes off the enemy."

Kenpachi took his Zanpakuto off his back, and ripped off the white sheath covering with his teeth. "Lets get this started then, eh old man?"

Yamamoto rushed forwards and shunpoed above Zaraki, bringing his blade down. Kenpachi brought his sword up to dodge, but Yama shunpoed below him and slashed his stomach. He jumped back and looked at Kenpachi. "You have many openings in your defense, you will be defeated easily by Aizen."

Kenpachi scowled at hearing the traitors name, and raised his reiatsu. "Heh, don't be so sure about that." He slid in the dirt towards the captain and bought his sword up, positioning it with one hand. Yamamoto blocked it, but didn't expect Kenpachi's other hand to grasp the Soutaicho's sword and throw it towards a rock, which it stuck to.

The 11th Taichou raised his reiatsu once again and brought his zanpakuto down on Yamamoto's shoulder. The Soutaicho grasped Zaraki's sword full on, which surprised Kenpachi and Yamamoto quickly pushed him back, then threw a fist towards Zaraki's face, sending him propelling backwards once again. Grabbing his sword from the rock, Yamamoto let his reiatsu pressure run wild, causing it hard for Zaraki to get up. The 11th Squad Captain raised his reiatsu as high as it could get in his current state, and ran, pushing his sword forwards. It collided with Yamamoto's. Zaraki set off a chain by pushing it up, sending Yamamoto a few feet in the air. Zaraki pulled his hand back and pushed forwards again, his sword blocked by Yamamoto.

Zaraki laughed. "This is funner than I thought it would be! Your power is great Yamamoto-san!"

The Soutaicho appeared behind Zaraki, who turned around with a grin on his face. Yamamoto sent a horizontal slash towards Zaraki, which sent him in the air, Zaraki who couldn't block it in time, had a gash across his chest. He then sent a diagonal slash, causing Zaraki to wince in pain. To finish it off, Yamamoto kicked him in the gut, sending him slamming into the ground.

Yamamoto spun his sword around. "Kenpachi, I expected more from you, is this all you can do?"

Zaraki licked his lips. "What? But this fight is just getting started."

The 11th Squad Taichou raised his Zanpakuto straight in the air, and the blade began to vibrate and hum. He licked his lips once again, caught up in the heat of battle. He brought his sword forward abruptly, which sent a blast of pressure towards the Soutaicho, who didn't even flinch. Zaraki grinned. "Kireme Kare Kaihou, Zankuha!" (Break them open, Decapitating air wave) A huge blast of yellow energy surrounded the captain as he rushed forward at Yamamoto, the ground beneath him quickly scurrying away from the force of his reiatsu. He had finally learned his sword's secrets.

Zaraki slashed the air, and a wave of compressed air shot forward at Yamamoto. The soutaicho jumped us quickly, barely dodging it, and looked back. His eyes widened as he saw the forests behind his training ground flatten, and was utterly destroyed. Zaraki laughed madly as he saw the damage his shikai could do, but winced at the pain he got from the wave repercussion. Yamamoto landed and showed signs of surprise. "Such power...you truly deserve your rank."

Zaraki rushed forward. "Yamamoto, you didn't disappoint me, so I don't intend to disappoint you!"

The Soutaicho's face went upwards into a grin, as his reiatsu flared wildly. "Turn all creation into ashes, Ryujin Jakka..." A burst of flame flew up from the ground as Yamamoto's muscles bulged. In a couple of seconds, the whole battlefield was filled in flame. Kenpachi covered his eyes and laughed. "Such power! This is the fight of my life!" His hands quickly averted from his eyes to his sides to gather more power.

Yamamoto charged up some reiatsu from his sword and sent it forward, shaped as a wave of fire. Zaraki charged forward, cutting through the wave with his sword, while suffering some burns. He ran through the fire, acting as if the scorching flames were nothing but small grains of grass grazing against his skin. Yamamoto's sword burst into flames as the man appeared closer. Zaraki stepped through the last path of flames and his sword collided with the old man's. The sound of clashing metal rang throughout the Seireitei as two of the strongest captains battled fiercely.

Zaraki's sword began to vibrate again, and sent a 360 degree soundwave, blasting away whoever was not strong enough to hold his ground. Most of the fire cleared away, and the captains stood still. Blood was pouring from Zaraki's mouth because of his Kamikaze attack, and Yamamoto's body was ragged up from that as well.

The two pushed each other back and sent random hits at the other's way. Yamamoto blocked the attacks expertly, while Zaraki took the attacks to find an opening to attack Yamamoto. Yamamoto jumped into the air and sent balls of fire at Zaraki. Kenpachi ran forward quickly, avoided the fireballs and started putting all of his reiatsu into his sword. "Yamamoto! Lets both attack each other with all we've got, and then we'll see who comes out standing last!" The old man's eyes flared as all of the fiery reiatsu was gathered. He rushed towards Zaraki from his standpoint in the air, while the man rushed from his spot on the ground. They came closer...and closer...and

BOOM!

Their sword's collided, forming an huge explosion, anything within two miles of the area was decimated, while Yachiru ran quickly away.

Zaraki walked out, going North. His body was practically destroyed, and he smiled. It was a great battle.

Yamamoto walked out, going South. The wounds on his body were bleeding like hell, and he also smiled.

Then 2 seconds later, they both fell to the ground in exhaustion, they had met a worthy challenge.

**Sorry if this fight ended kinda soon and was boring, I promise next chapter, i'll make it up to you with extra awesomeness**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here ya go...Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach or its characters**

Zaraki came into the house of the 12th Squad Technology institute and quickly brought some cash down on the counter. A lowly seated officer with black hair greeted him.

"Kenpachi-san, how are you today?" His voice trembled.

Zaraki waved him off. "Quit with the formalities, you know who I am and what I want."

The shinigami gulped and took a large suitcase entitled. "Suppressing Devices." He opened it and showed Zaraki the wide variations of Reiatsu suppressing and fight enjoying goods they had. He took out an oval shaped device.

"This is what we call 'Itsumademo Itami' (Lasting Pain) If you put this at the center of your body, then any wounds you get cannot heal until you remove it, and it will also magnify the pain 100 fold, making battle very difficult. It will also drain your reiatsu like crazy. Even a captain would be knocked out in 3 minutes."

Zaraki looked at it with interest. "I'll take it." The man stammered. "Kenpachi-san, only 3 of these are made, and are very expensive, and i'm afraid that even with your captain paycheck, you won't be able to afford it."

Zaraki looked very pissed that anyone would dare refuse him anything he wanted. He grinned evily. "Go for it Yachiru." Very comically, a pink blob jumped from his shoulder, grabbed the device, and returned to his shoulder. The man was stammering and pulling his hair.

Yachiru gave the device to Kenpachi. "There you go Ken-chan!" The 11th Squad Captain pocketed it. "What else you got there."

He stared at Kenpachi with a look of misbelief. He stole a device and then not only stayed in the vicinity, but asked for more! "Ar-Are you Insane..." He forgot for a second who he was talking to, but was reminded when his body slammed against the Institution wall, and Kenpachi gripped him by the collar. "Damn straight, and you better remember that."

Kenpachi felt a familiar reiatsu approach him, and let go of the boy's collar, who struggled to get away. Zaraki looked behind him. "Well well, if it aint the psycho of the Seireitei. What up Mayuri?"

Mayuri came into the Institute with his hands behind his back. "Hello Kenpachi-san, molesting my Squad members once again am I correct?" He had noticed Kenpachi's constant harassment of his weaker subordinates.

Zaraki turned towards the man. "Hell yeah, whatcha gonna do about it."

Kenpachi tried to provoke him, itching for a good fight.

"Oh, I'm not here to fight senselessly Kenpachi-san, only to make you...a deal." Zaraki looked interested. "What kinda deal?"

Mayuri grinned. "If you can beat me in a fight, then every device in my institution will become yours free of charge." The spiky haired man didn't really care about free stuff, since

he usually just took it anyway, as shown in his recent act. But the fact that a fight was staring him in the face was hard for the captain to dismiss, especially the 11th Squad catain.

The Taichou licked his lips. "I accept, and what do you get if you win?"

Now it was Mayuri's turn to grin. "Oh nothing much...just full possesion of your body for my research purposes." Without thinking, Zaraki nodded his head. "Whatever..."

Mayuri led Zaraki to a battlefield inside his institution. The ceiling was designed to look like a sky and the area a green clearing.

The Kenpachi took his sword out while Yachiru watched from a nearby booth Mayuri propelled upwards with a device. A glass covering covered the entire booth. It appeared to be made of Seki Seki stone, which meant that nobody watching would be affected from the pressure of the burning reiatsu.

Mayuri held his hand out, and Nemu took the device he recently used and also went to the sidelines to watch. Unbeknownst to Kenpachi, scientists were upwards in their own little lab, watching the entire battle and taking in everything about the captain.

Mayuri grinned an evil grin. Even if he did lose the battle he would still have enough information on Kenpachi to create a clone of him with the same type of bloodthirst and spiritual energy. But the scientist was sure that there was no way he could lose. His wide arsenal of devices ensured his victory.

Zaraki started raising his spiritual pressure, creating an invisible aura about him, tangling with Mayuri's reiatsu for supremacy.

Without any speech, without any warning, maybe just the cry of battle speaking for them...Mayuri and Zaraki ran forward, and in seconds their blades were colliding against each other.

Mayuri jumped back and rushed at him from the side. Kenpachi swayed back, the breeze from the Ashigozi Jizou fluttering his captain's vest. Kenpachi stabbed his fist out, punching Mayuri in the stomach. The flesh of the captain writhed around his fist.

Kenpachi swung his sword vertically, using his reiatsu as a force to rip through Mayuri's haori which was just out of reach. He positioned himself on his left leg and pushed upwards, his Zanpakuto connecting with Mayuri's right hand, and expertly ripped it apart, disconnecting the limb from the body.

Mayuri scowled, and then started to laugh. He took out a needle and injected himself with a white liquid substance. His arm grew back, and looked as good as new. He grinned at the 11th Squad Captain. "Hahahaha! These are my inventions! You will never defeat me Zaraki Kenpachi! I am-" His speech came to a halt as Kenpachi quickly detached the same arm.

Mayuri got mad. "How dare you interrupt me when I am talking! I'll kill you you damn barbarian!" He injected himself with a blue liquid substance, and huge muscles grew out of his sliced arm. Mayuri jumped into the air and brought his huge fist down on the shinigami. Zaraki jumped out of the way and sliced horizontally at the morphed arm. The Arm easily blocked the sword, and pushed it away. Kenpachi landed on the ground with one arm and pushed himself back. He immediately launched himself at the scientist again, being pushed back each time.

Finally, Mayuri decided to go on the offensive, and slammed Zaraki against the stadium wall. He then drew his Zanpakuto with his normal left hand, and said. "Crawl out...Ashigozi Jizou." His sword began the transformation as the three prongs jutted out, and the deformed baby formed in the middle. While slamming Zaraki around with his right arm, he took a cut at the captain's body, but Zaraki jumped onto of the blade, and kicked Mayuri's head. The Captain took another slash, which was also dodged by the captain. Zaraki's tongue hanged out of his mouth as he shunpoed behind Mayuri, and got a lucky slash across his back. Zaraki then jumped back more and said. "Wait! I forgot something." He took the device out that he had 'bought' earlier, and used his fingernails to open a gash across his chest. He inserted the device, and felt his reiatsu being drained away.

He jumped into the air, and brought his blade down against the scientist's deformed arm. Mayuri batted him away like a fly and punched him in the gut. Zaraki's movements became slow and he couldn't dodge it. Kurotsuchi grinned. "Like my invention don't you." He quickly appeared in front of Zaraki and held his collar. "They were originally designed to input into Hollows and Arrancar in order to make fighting them easier. Even for the likes of you, thats too heavy a strain."

Zaraki's mouth turned into a twisted grin. "Really?" He grabbed Mayuri's head into his hand and pushed it towards the ground. He then unleashed a heapload of reiatsu, slamming his sword into Mayuri's right arm, cutting it open. The scientist was shocked. "What! You couldn't be unleashing so much reiatsu with that thing in you! its impossible." Mayuri quickly jumped backwards, and the scientists at the top grinned. "We have enough data to make a whole army of supersoldiers and take over the Seireitei!"

Mayuri chuckled. "Then I have no further use for the likes of you, Zaraki Kenpachi. BANKAI!" His sword went into the horrific form of a baby/caterpillar mix, and thousands of blades popped out of its neck, advancing towards Zaraki.

The madman himself popped the device out of his stomach, and pulled off his eyepatch. The full force of his reiatsu flared. The scientists at the top panicked. "ALERT! ALERT! SYSTEM OVERLOAD! ALERT!" The computers started crashing as all their data was crushed down the drain. "Abort! Escape!" They yelled as they ran out of the room.

Zaraki ran forward , putting all of his reiatsu into his sword, and cut through the catterpillar like butter. Mayuri's eyes widened as Zaraki's blade cut him in half, but he managed to stab himself with his sword before the hit connected.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, you have won...so I will keep my part of the deal...but you just wait...until next time." And he escaped through a crack in the wall.

Kenpachi gathered up his eyepatch and suppressing device. "Che...how boring, I wonder if theres anything good to eat around here." He left the facility, heading for the Seireitei market.

**I actually got this finished yesterday as I promised, but I forgot to upload it. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Next Match -Urahara vs Aizen**

**After - Grimmjow vs Kenpachi**


End file.
